


Pesadilla

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kirihara no quería aceptar lo que veía.





	Pesadilla

Kirihara sabía que no era real.

Las ruinas en las que estaba no se parecían a ningún lugar al que había visitado antes y no recordaba cómo había llegado a ellas, lo cual era prueba suficiente para él de que se trataba de un sueño.

Aun cuando un relámpago surcaba el cielo y podía ver que lo que antes había humedecido sus manos no era agua, aun cuando sentía al cerrar sus puños cómo esa sustancia originalmente líquida cada vez era más viscosa, aun cuando notaba el olor metálico de esta y no conseguía dejar de tiritar.

Al escuchar el retumbar de un trueno más, Kirihara cerró los ojos.

Estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que los abriese estaría de regreso al sofá (o la cama o el suelo) sobre el que se había dormido y luego, en algún momento del día, Fuji aparecería para fastidiarlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro en vez de esa extraña e innatural mueca que había creído ver, por un segundo, gracias al último resplandor.


End file.
